Home
by neonninja99
Summary: My childhood was never 'traditional'; not even close. I was born in a metal box but raised on the ground by the strongest human that ever lived. My name is Hadley Markson and this is my story. OC, Clexa. I plan on making this a series of a few chapter long short stories. I don't own 'The 100'; never have, never will. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Why hello! My name Hadley Markson and to fully understand my story; I'll have to fill you in on my childhood.

Not long after my fifth birthday both my parents were floated; they had done illegal experiments on me and a few other children. After they were floated I was left to live in the ark's 'orphanage'. The orphanage was just a few people who 'watched' the children and were rewarded with a few extra rations; they never paid much attention to the children.

I got away with everything; half the time I didn't even live in the orphanage room but in a series of air vents that I discovered when I was six. I would sneak into the main control room in alpha station at night and read the various manuals I could find.

By the time I was eight I had built my own computer in the air vent and used it to hack into the arks resident files; learning as much as I could on everyone. That same year I found a closed off room with a broken drop-pod and space suit.

It took me about a year to fix the drop-pod; thank god there was a manual in alpha station. It made it so much easier to do. The same day, that I finished fixing the drop-pod that is, one of my 'guardians' had caught me entering the air vents. She had grabbed me by my leg, trying to pull me out of the vent; in the process her nails dug into my leg leaving a six inch gash. Her devilish rasp of "get back here you freak," still ran through my mind every time I slept and the scar that I received that day still burns every time I woke up.

The worst part was they had found my perfectly working drop-pod and trashed the landing mechanism. I immediately knew how to fix it because I had done it before, but I needed a curtain piece. They normal don't float minors but I think they would make an exception for me; especially for what I did. I hacked into the mainframe again, but this time I didn't hack into the personal records. I hacked into the inventory log; so it would be like the piece never existed. Except upon retrieval I was caught by none other than Abigail Griffin.

She had cuffed me in a room to a bed as she went to get the chancellor. To her stupidity the hand cuffs weren't tight enough and she left the piece in the room with me. I have to give credit to the massive idiot; she had managed to put me in a room without an air vent, but the door wasn't even locked. Idiot; that is all I have to say about that.

So after my 'escape', I headed straight for the drop-pod. I could hear the angry yells of the guard from within the drop-pod room as I fixed it. As they broke into the room I had climbed into the pod and launched; hoping that whatever happened I would at least not die painfully.

So that's where our story starts. Me, a nine year old, space born, girl landed on earth; right in the middle of a war zone. So you can understand everything; I have translated Trigedasleng into English. You'll know when some words have been translated because I'll write them in _italics._

Everything hurt; my arms, my legs, my chest, and my head. The pain was made worse when someone ripped open my pod and pulled me out. My vision was blurred so I couldn't see who it was, but I could see the outline and I could tell it was female.

 _"_ _Who are you? Where did you come from?"_ Yep, female. I have no idea what she said, but damn did it sound scary.

I closed my eyes, blinking away the blurriness; I whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

As my vision cleared I looked around seeing a ton of green and a teenage girl, around 16, standing in front of me. Her hair was dark and in braids; her eyes were as mossy as the fuzzy coverings of the trees.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"I-uh, my name is Hadley," I said nervously, "I came from the sky."

Her grip loosened on my arm, "How many springs have you lived?" She asked taking a step back. She placed a hand on the hilt of the sword around her waist.

I gulped as my eyes stayed trained on the weapon. How many springs? Does she mean years?

"I'm nine," I said quietly, "Um, springs; I lived nine I think."

She nodded, "You are to come with me," She said; her voice filled with demand and a tone that only a leader held.

"Who are you?" I asked as I followed her into the trees.

"Lexa Kom Trikru," She said leading us to a group of horses and people in similar clothing to Lexa. Dark, scary and mostly made of furs; the only difference between their clothes is that Lexa had a red sash around her waist.

"Where are we going Lexa?" I asked, my eyes shifting between each of the warrior looking people.

"My home," Lexa said climbing onto the white horse; this horse was almost twice the size of the others.

"Where is that?" I asked looking around nervously. By the looks of it we were in the middle of nowhere.

"You ask too many questions Skaiheda," Lexa said with a smirk; she held her hand out to me.

"Skaiheda?" I asked taking her hand. Lexa pulled me onto the back of her horse in one swift move. Wow, for such a small person; Lexa is strong.

"It means commander of the sky," Lexa explained as she kicked the side of her horse, making it set out to a trot, "You are the only sky person making you their commander here."

I nodded not knowing exactly how to respond to that. This random girl, who nobody on the ark knew was alive, just gave me a nickname.

We headed off into the forest.

Just as the sky darkened we stopped outside little village.

"This is my home," Lexa said gracefully sliding off the horse, "Welcome to TonDC. Are you coming?"

I looked down at the long distance to the ground, "Um I ... uh," I stuttered with a gulp.

"It is alright for a warrior to ask for assistance," Lexa said walking to the side of the horse.

"But I am not a warrior," I said; my eyes never left the ground.

"I will make you into one Skaiheda," Lexa said, "Look to me Skaiheda. Breathing is important; keep it steady."

I took a deep breath and nodded as I looked down at Lexa.

"Just place your legs on one side and slide off," Lexa said, "I am here to catch all my warriors if they fall."

I once again nodded as I slowly and shaky moved. Once I was ready to slide of the horse I took a quick look around at the little village. There were flickering torches and chattering villagers, "Wow," I whispered.

"I know it's beautiful; just wait until you see Polis," Lexa said drawing my attention back to her; she held a hand out to me.

"Polis?" I asked taking a hold of her hand and jumping off the horse.

"TonDC may be my home but I haven't lived here for a few springs," Lexa explained, "Polis is the capital and as the commander I must live there."

"You're the commander?" I asked as we started to walk on foot into the village, "The leader?"

"Correct, I have been for the last few moons," Lexa explained; leading the horse.

If springs are years, then moons must be months.

Lexa handed her horse off to one of the warriors and waved them off. Lexa headed through the village towards the largest building.

The villagers were staring at me making me extremely uncomfortable. "Um, Lexa," I said looking at the villagers nervously.

Lexa stopped walking causing me to bump into her.

"I'm uh, sorry," I stuttered.

"It's alright," Lexa whispered before addressing everyone else, " _People of TonDC, the sky has given us a gift in the form of a child. She will be living with me and training with me. She was born Hadley of the Sky People and she will be known to you as Skaiheda!"_

My breathing quickened as everyone chanted 'Skaiheda' over and over.

Lexa turned and looked at me with a genuine smile before putting her hand up to silence everyone, _"Tonight we rest; tomorrow we'll celebrate!"_ She yelled before walking to the building.

"Um, Lexa what did you say to them?" I asked following her. Her strides were large and quick so I had to basically run to keep up.

"I told them you were a gift from the sky and to them you are Skaiheda," Lexa explained pushing open the heavy wooden door of the building.

Everything was lit up by torches, there was furniture scattered everywhere and multiple doors lining the walls.

"I'm not a gift from the sky," I said a little confused, "I'm just a nine year old from the ark."

"You are not just a nine year from the ark," Lexa explained motioning to my bloody leg, "You are special, a Natblida."

"A what now?" I asked more confused than before.

"Your blood is black," Lexa said.

"Yeah so, my parents did it," I said looking at the inky stains around my cuts.

"Natblida or Nightbloods are special," Lexa explained, "They are trained to become the next commander; just as you will be too."

"How can I be commander if I am not from here?" I asked.

"That is not something you want to worry yourself with yet, for now," Lexa said pointing to a door, "That is your room, mine is beside it."

I nodded.

"Sleep well Skaiheda, for tomorrow we train," Lexa said slightly bowing her head before heading to her room.

I headed to the room the commander pointed out for me.

The next morning I was shaken awake by Lexa.

"Get up, it is time to train," She said ripping the furs that were keeping me warm off me.

"But I don't wanna," I mumbled reaching for the furs; keeping my eyes closed.

"Skaiheda, it's time to wake," Lexa said using her commander voice.

"Five more minutes momma," I mumbled before I realized what I was saying; my eyes shot open and I sat up, "I'm so sorry Commander."

Lexa shifted awkwardly before straightening, "It's alright Skaiheda, you were asleep and didn't know the words you said," Lexa said, "Now get up it's time we train."

I fell back into the bed with a huff before swinging my legs off the bed and standing up. The stone flooring was cold beneath my bare feet.

I looked around the room; my eyes scanning my discarded space suit and shoes. I walked over to my shoes to slip them on my feet, but I noticed the sole had completely fallen off, "Um Commander, I uh."

I looked up to see Lexa smirk; she stepped to the side to reveal a pile of dark clothes, furs, and most importantly boots, "To train to be the commander you must look like the commander," She said.

"Thank you Commander, I don't know what I did to deserve this," I said picking the clothes off the floor.

"My people protect their children; now dress," Lexa simply said before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

I quickly changed into the clothes. It was a tight pair of black stretchable pants; a loose dark blue/grey, long sleeve shirt that hung off my shoulders; a thick belt for around my waist; black leather boots that tied up at the back; and a black cloak that was slightly too long for me and dragged on the ground.

Just as I finished dressing there was a knock at the door and Lexa's head poked in.

"Are you ready?" She asked; waiting for my nod before she stepped in, "Alright, now I know the clothes are slightly too big, but they will have to work. Do you want me to braid your hair?"

I nodded watching as Lexa sat on the bed and patted the space on the floor with her foot. I sat down and closed my eyes as Lexa worked her braiding magic in my long dark curls.

I took a while and my butt was starting to go numb when Lexa said, "Alright," once she was finished.

I ran my fingers gently over her work, feeling the complex designs on the one side of my head; the other side was just left hanging in its mass of curls.

"It is now time to meet with the other Natblidas," Lexa said taping my shoulder so I would stand.

I stretched my legs, taping my left foot because it had fallen asleep, "You've been speaking another language; Natblidas is one of the words," I stated.

"That is correct it's called Trigedasleng," Lexa said standing up and straightening out her clothes.

"Can you teach me some?" I asked, "I would like to be able to talk to everyone in their language, you know?"

"I understand," Lexa said leading the way out of the room, "Among your other lessons you will be taught Trigedasleng."

"Thank you Commander, for everything," I said with a smile. I followed only a few steps behind her.

"Heda," Lexa said and I tilted my head slightly; looking at her confused, "It means Commander in Trigedasleng; it will be what my people call me."

"Alright Heda," I said.

We quickly exited the house and to the training grounds where a few other kids were waiting.

"Skaiheda will be joining our training sessions as a Natblida," Lexa said her voice remaining level and stern.

A boy a little older than I am stepped forward, "My name is Aden, welcome Skaiheda," He said.

"Thank you Aden, please call me Hadley," I said.

"Battle positions now!" Lexa yelled, "Skaiheda will watch before joining in."


	2. Chapter 2

Most of my lessons were like that for the first year; I would watch before joining in with the Natblidas. In order to catch up on my training I trained with Lexa solo at night; either on combat or on languages.

It was exactly a year since I landed that I won my first fight; it was against Aden, and he swears that he didn't let me win but I know he did.

Now it's six almost seven years later I've marched beside Heda against the mountain men, watched her turn her back against the Skaikru, and stood back as Lexa slowly lost herself in the decision Heda made.

I marched into the throne room in Polis tower.

"Heda," I said kneeling down in front of Lexa, "You can't go on like this; your people can't go on like this."

"Silence Skaiheda," Lexa demanded, glaring at me.

I lowered my head and stayed silent.

 _"_ _Speak truth Skaiheda, of the happenings of the mountain,"_ Lexa said.

 _"_ _The mountain men have fallen; Klark has killed them all. Heda she has fled from her people,"_ I explained keeping my head down, _"Wanheda lives among the trees."_

Lexa's face dropped momentarily before resuming her stone cold mask, "Skaiheda, you will lead a search party," she said standing up from her throne.

"Sha, Heda," I said, standing with my head held high. For someone is almost sixteen; I am one of Lexa's best warriors and one of the most promising Natblida.

 _"_ _Take a warrior and a tracker,"_ Lexa said, _"Keep the party small; any sight of Skaiheda the tracker and warrior will return to Polis. You will stay with Wanheda; make a trail if you leave from where you find her. Collect what Skaiheda needs; she'll wait at the gate."_

"Sha, Heda," I said, "We'll leave within the hour."

After a quick bow I turned to leave. The guard Lexa ordered to gather supplies and people followed me out.

"And Hadley?" Lexa said immediately getting my attention; she only used my real name in times of importance, "Stay safe, Polis will be awaiting your return."

I gave Lexa a small smile. She may put on a hard front but Lexa truly cares for her people, and since my landing I have become one of them.

 _"_ _Gather Lionia and Iond, tell them we march within the hour,"_ I said, _"Tell them to bring enough supplies for a two week travel."_

The guard nodded before heading off to fulfil his orders.

I headed down to the Natblidas' floor to gather some of my things. In one saddle bag I put two sets of clothes, one for me and one for Clarke; a towel, for bathing; and two thick furs for Clarke and I to sleep with since the nights are growing colder. In the other bag, I stocked berries, jerky, a few canteens of water and some medical supplies. I stuck a dagger in each of my boots and one in my belt; I had my sword and quiver hanging from my back; and my bow in hand as I gently painted war paint around my eyes. My hair was already braided in the same design it has been for the last five years.

 _"_ _Where are you going?"_ I heard a voice from my doorway.

"Heda has ordered a search party for Wanheda, and I am to lead them," I said, rolling my shoulders under the awkward weight of my weapons.

"Is that safe?" Aden asked stepping into the room; choosing to speak English like I have.

"Probably not," I sad with a shrug, "But it has to be done. Wanheda is also known as Clarke Griffin; one of the few people on the ark who didn't treat me like a freak and if she dies out there when there is something I could have done to save her than I don't know what I'd do. Plus Heda ordered it so."

"You knew Wanheda?" Aden asked.

I nodded, "I knew a lot of the Skaikru before I came down here," I said my fingers gently playing with the light blue sash that hung from my shoulder guard, "Wanheda's mother is not my biggest fan."

Aden tilted his head to the side, not understanding my words.

"Abigail Griffin doesn't like me; she had arrested me the day I came down," I explained.

 _"_ _I understand,"_ Aden said.

Over the last seven years this shaggy blond haired boy had become my best friend; it pains me to think that in a couple years I'll have to fight him to the death and it would also mean Lexa's death.

 _"_ _I'm coming with you,"_ Aden said.

"Like hell you are," I exclaimed, "Heda gave me orders for a small search party with a single warrior and a single tracker."

"I could be both," Aden said, "Keeping the party at only two."

"Aden you have to stay here, with me going Heda is losing her guard," I said, "You must stay here; keep Lexa safe and I will return Wanheda to Polis."

"Heda wants you to stay out there with only one warrior; is she insane? _You could die_ ," Aden said.

 _"_ _Do not talk about Heda like that! She is only doing what is best,"_ I said, _"If Wanheda sees an army she won't come; she'll kill. I'm going because I know Clarke; you are staying so you don't get hurt."_

 _"_ Hodli, beja," Aden said.

"No Aden; I need you to stay here, beja," I said grabbing my saddle bags and storming out of the room and to my horse.

Once my saddle bags we tightly fastened to the saddle; I waited at the Polis gate for my riding companions.

Ten minutes later we set off in search of Wanheda.

It was nearly dark the next day by the time we found something to lead us to Clarke; a single drop of blood inside a foot print.

 _"_ _The blood is fresh,"_ I said; I had hopped of my horse to examine the prints _, "Go back to Polis, inform Heda of our discovery. I will leave a symbol for you to follow; now go!"_

The warrior and tracker both nodded before turning their horses around. Iond remained looking in my direction as I carved a simple 'X' into the trunk.

I followed the trail alone for another few hours before finding another clue; occasionally marking a tree. The small glimpse of smoke and the occasional smell of fire drew me to where Wanheda set up camp for the night.

Clarke was asleep leaning against a nearby tree; she clearly passed out from exhaustion.

I tied my horse up to a tree out of Clarke's sight if she awoke. I pulled my furs out of the bag and grabbed the whole food bag before making my way back to Wanheda.

I left one folded fur beside the sleeping leader before sitting down on my fur by the fire. I took out a hand full of berries before slowly eating them.

As the night bore on the chill slowly rose enough to feel it in my bones. I gently laid the fur over Clarke before returning to the fire.

The movement must have stirred Clarke because the next thing I knew her eyes flew open and she shuffled to her feet reaching for her gun.

"Clarke," I simply said standing up slowly with my hands in front of me.

"Who are you?" She yelled her gun pointed at me.

"Clarke, lower your gun and I will explain everything," I said as a cold breeze swept through.

Clarke shivered in her thin clothing so I slowly peeled off my jacket and held it out to her.

"It is cold out here, please wear the coat, I have another in my saddle bag by my horse," I said, Clarke didn't budge so I continued, "To the grounders I am known as Skaiheda."

"You're Lexa's little servant, doing everything she says," Clarke hissed her grip on her gun tightened.

"I do what I do for Heda because she saved me," I said taking a step towards her.

"Lexa does things only for her people," Clarke said raising her gun slightly.

"You must see Clarke, when Heda saved me I wasn't one of her people; I was known then as Hadley Markson," I finally told her my birth name, "When I was eight I fell from the sky and Lexa took me in."

"Hadley?" Clarke whispered with a gasp she lowered her gun to her side but didn't put it away.

"Now, Clarke," I said raising the coat to her again, "Put on the coat Clarke, the chill of winter is almost upon us."

Clarke took the coat from me and slowly put it on.

"The fur beside you will keep you warm for now until I can get you more," I said, "I have stores of jerky and berries for meals; enough for tonight and tomorrow so a hunt will have to happen."

"Lexa sent you," Clarke said quietly as she once again sat against the tree with the fur pulled up on her.

I nodded as I sat back down in front of the fire, "She believes you would trust me more than any of her other warriors," I sais staring into the dancing flames, "You may not think it Clarke, but Lexa cares for you and what she had to do on mount weather haunts her so much that I have caught her tossing in her sleep."

"If she cared so much than why would she do it?" Clarke asked.

"When I arrived here on Earth Lexa had only been commander for a few months and even then I knew she didn't want to be," I explained using Lexa's name to hopefully get my point across, "She was forced into being Commander and to have the fate of all her people placed on her shoulders. Lexa saw an opportunity to take away her people's pain and fear so she took it; generations of grounders feared the mountain men and Lexa took the deal to give her people the higher chance at survival. Just like you did when you radiated the mountain."

Clarke mumbled, "I never..."

"No one ever does," I said as I closed my eyes for a moment before watching the flames continue their dance, "No one ever just asks. You should eat something."

I heard Clarke's movements behind me as she reached into my saddle bag for food.

"For the last seven years, Heda took me into her home and gave me what the ark never did; a family, a place to call home," I whispered as a chill ran up my bare arms.

"How old are you?" Clarke asked between bites of food.

"Fifteen," I said raising my head slightly to scan the woods.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Clarke asked.

I knew she was talking about the tattoo that trailed up my arm. It was an image full of think lines that shaped the ark hovering in the stars over the earth; I had it tattooed to be a permanent reminder of where I came from and when I belong.

"When I was nine, just after the year anniversary of my landing," I explained, my eyes still traveling from tree to tree, "I had won my first fight and this was my way of celebrating."

"Do you have anymore?" Clarke asked.

I nodded, "I have one that trails down my spine," I mumbled, "It is nine interlocking circles; each with a crack running through it; except one. It is still in perfect condition just as one will when the conclave finishes."

"The conclave?" Clarke asked moving from her spot against the tree to by the fire beside me.

"It's what happens every time a commander dies; in order to for the commander's spirit to pass on to another host," I explained; it seems I've been doing a lot of that tonight, "The nightbloods fight to the death leaving the one the commander's spirit has chosen."

"Do you really believe that?" Clarke asked as she continued to snack on her jerky.

"I don't know what to believe," I said looking down at my hands, "Unlike the other initiates I was not born with nightblood; but had it created."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My parents weren't floated just for stealing supplies," I explained, "They were doing human experiments on me; which changed the colour of my blood."

Clarke nodded.

"Polis is a two day ride from here, so Heda will be joining us soon," I said.

"I don't know if I can forgive what happened," Clarke whispers.

"Forgiving and forgetting are two different things Clarke," I said, "Sometime people mix them up; forgiving is easy, but forgetting is something I have never mastered."

Clarke once again nodded, "If I was given the deal; I would have taken it and that scares me," She whispered.

"Heda once told me that it was okay to be scared," I said standing up and taking a few steps before stopping, "That even warriors get scared before walking into battle, and Clarke every battle is not physical."

I continued my trek to my horse to grab my extra coat; before turning back to Clarke's camp set up. I picked my fur off the ground before settling against a tree.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Clarke asked, "I mean after everything that happened to you on the ark."

"I have forgiven the things that had happened years ago, Clarke," I said with my eyes closed, "Plus I personally believe what a person does should not be placed on the people."

"But my mother...," Clarke started.

"Did what she thought was right," I said, "I broke the law. Now we must sleep; a hunt must take place tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for any mistakes; I had changed Hadley's age from 13 to 15 and I had missed a few things that needed changing in the process. So if you ever spot anything that needs changing please send me a PM and I will change it right away. Thx- Grace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days I had taught Clarke the basics of hunting as we searched for our meals, taught her basic hand to hand combat, and finally I taught her how to draw a bow. Now she wasn't every good at any of it but I did see an improvement.

"Hit me!" I yelled at Clarke as she swung at me. I easily dodged her hits, "Come on Clarke you can do better than this!"

I saw movement from the trees out of the corner of my eye and Lexa emerge on foot, "Heda," I whispered and in my moment of distraction Clarke's fist made contact with my face causing pain to spread throughout my skull.

Lexa cleared her through causing Clarke to jump and turn in her direction, "Lexa!" Clarke yelped in surprise.

"I leave you alone with Clarke for a week and she already has you bleeding," Lexa joked motioning my face.

I let my hand trail to my pained cheek before pulling it away and inspecting the warm blood that slowly dripped between my finger tips.

"What can I say Lexa, Clarke here has a strong right hook," I said walking over to Lexa and grasping her forearm as she did mine.

"You would think after almost seven springs I would understand the things that you say," Lexa said as she released my arm.

I shrugged, "I will always surprise you with silly Skaikru language Lexa," I said with a smirk that would rival Lexa's when I first met her.

When talking to or about Lexa in front of our people I would call her Heda, but when I talked to her and joked with her privately I called her by her name as she has become some-what of a sister to me.

I saw Lexa's eyes leave me and stare deeply into Clarke's blue orbs. I took a step to the side to allow the two leaders to talk.

"Clarke," Was all Lexa could say before the blonde Skaikru girl spoke.

"I understand why you took the deal," Clarke said her tone cold and icy, "What I don't understand is how you could leave ME up on that mountain to die; after everything! You left me."

"Clarke I...," The commander was at a loss for words.

"I would have taken the deal if it was offered to me, but I would have made sure you were safe," Clarke said; her voice cracking halfway through, "I would have made sure you weren't standing alone on a mountain filled with people that wanted you dead."

I watched as Lexa's gaze fell from Clarke's as she stared at the ground with her head down; her eyes fell back onto Clarke as she said, "I know that nothing I could say would fix what I did on Mount Weather, and I know with my decision I lost your trust."

"Damn right you did," Clarke mumbled.

"I sent Hadley out here to find you because I knew she could," Lexa said, "She is one of my best trackers and she too wishes to see you returned to safety unharmed."

"Returned? I'm not going anywhere with you!" I couldn't help but wince at Clarke's tone.

"Clarke, it is dangerous out here and winter is almost upon us," Lexa tried to reason with Clarke, "You won't survive."

"Why would you care now?" Clarke asked, "You left me on the mountain to die so what would it matter if I died now?"

"Clarke, beja," I could only hear the falter in Lexa's voice because of the sheer amount of time I have spent with the older girl, "I care for you."

"If you cared for me than you wouldn't have left me alone!" Clarke yelled.

I heard yet another rustle come from the bushes this time beaming red eyes peered into mine.

"Um, guys," I tried to get their attention but the two leaders continued their argue/apology back and forth they were doing.

I pulled my sword out as the beast growled; I took a couple steps back and my movement finally caught their attention.

The beast lunged forward; his attack directed at Lexa. I quickly pushed the commander out of the way; getting knocked down by the animal, it was a cross between a jaguar and a leopard. It's nails dug deep lines down my un-armoured arms causing my black blood to seep into the dirt underneath me. The animal's nails came down on me once more before it's body fell limp and a sword was pulled from its corpse.

Clarke pushed the animal off me as Lexa placed her sword back into its rightful place on her back.

With the animal now off me I can survey the damage; three long claw marks down both of my forearms and another set down gash on my already cut cheek.

"Hadley," I heard Clarke's panicked voice as my vision went fuzzy.

"I'm alright," I managed to get out as I pushed myself away from the girl who was helping me up.

I felt Lexa come to my other side as I tried to blink away the blurriness from my vision.

"We need to stop the bleeding," I heard Clarke say as she left my side to find something to wrap my wounds.

"My bag," I said with a gasp as I tried to steady myself on my feet. I felt Lexa move closer to ma and wrap her arm around my waist to make sure I don't fall.

"Sit her down," Clarke said in a demanding voice that could rival the commander's.

I was then guided to the tree I usually slept against and gently pushed down.

"Alright I'm going to need you to hold her still," Clarke said as she basically crawled the short distance to the tree with the little medical supplies I managed to grab.

I was shifted forward slightly as I felt Lexa sit behind me; her legs over mine to hold them down and her hands around my wrists to keep them still.

"Hadley, I'm going to have to cauterize the wounds on your arms, there's nothing to stitch you arms with." Clarke explained to me, "While the blade heats up I am going to clean your face."

I just nodded as I swallowed the tears that threatened to stream down my face.

I tilted my head so it was partially tucked under Lexa's chin; leaving my injured side exposed.

Clarke gently cleaned my cheek with water and a cloth; allowing me to ignore the buzzing sting it left behind.

I squeezed my eyes shut as dizziness pour over me like the blood that poured from my hands.

Lexa's breathing was shaky as she tried to remain calm, "Yo gonplei nou ste odon," Lexa whispered in my ear before repeating it in English, "Your fight is not over."

I felt the burn of the cauterizing blade as it made contact with my skin before I slipped off into unconsciousness.

I awoken in the soft furs of my bed back in Polis; I let my eyes open momentarily before shutting them to avoid the sharp rays of sun.

"You said you would be safe," I heard a voice mumbled.

I immediately recognized it as Aden, I slowly opened my eyes to see the boy in question in a chair beside my bed; his sandy blond hair covered his eyes as he looked at his hands.

"Hey," I said, even to me my voice sounded raspy and broken, _"I'm okay."_

 _"_ _You almost weren't Hadley; you almost died because you foolishly stepped in front of a beast!"_ Aden yelled as he stood up from the chair. The chair screeched as it skidded backwards at the force of Aden standing.

I stood up with as much force as Aden causing dizziness to shoot through me; I ignored it as I stepped towards him, _"I did what I had to do to protect Heda and Wanheda; I would do it again in a second!"_

Aden's gaze slipped from mine, "I almost lost you," He whispered.

I reached for his hand and he pulled away from me, "Aden," I said softly, "I'm here; I'm okay."

"Aden," We both turned to the stern voice at the entrance of the room.

"Heda," He said with a bow of his head he walked out of the room.

"What you did was foolish," Lexa said walking over to me.

I slowly lowered myself down to the bed as I let out a deep sigh, "Sha Heda, I know," I said running my hand through the loose locks of hair on the one side of my head; this when I noticed the large bandages that covered both of my forearms.

"Thank you," Lexa said placing a hand on my shoulder, "You saved my life."

"You've saved mine more than once," I said with a smile, "I am more than glad to repay."

"You will stay here and rest for the week before join back with the other Natblidas in training," Lexa said turning on her heel, "Thank you for finding her."

I smiled as the commander left me alone in the room. I waited a minute before grabbing my daggers and sword, pulling on my cloak, and exiting the room. I made it out of the Natblidas' floor and Polis tower undetected.

I roamed the streets of Polis; listening to the gossip of the people, which mostly consisted of Wanheda and her arrival in Polis.

I walked the streets, looking at the vendors when I noticed Aden up ahead. I snuck up behind him and whispered into his ear, "What are you doing Boy?" I stepped back narrowly dodging Aden's swing at my head.

I smirked beneath my hood as Aden recognized me.

"Hadley, what are you doing?" Aden asked pulling me through the group of people to a small alley way; where there was no one, "Heda ordered you to stay in bed."

"Lexa ordered me to rest, and I have done that," I said pulling my hood off, "Now I'm done resting."

"But Heda," I cut him off.

"But Heda worries too much Aden," I said with a smile, pain shot through my face as the scab that covered my cheek shifted, "I'm fine; I'm alive and standing."

"I can see the pain in your eyes Skaiheda," Aden hissed; he usually never called me Skaiheda especially if we were alone, "You are not invincible."

"I don't claim to be Aden," I shoving him aside and dashing back into the crowd; pulling my hood back up to hide my identity.

I was stopped in my tracks only a few moments later; just as I was about to run into Lexa.

"I told you to rest Skaiheda," Lexa said pulling down my hood.

"I have rested enough Heda," I said in a strong tone.

"Return to the tower Skaiheda," Lexa's tone was in a low growl.

I looked into her eyes only to see a mixture of pain and anger in them.

"Heda, what is going on?" I asked; I knew there was something going on that Lexa was hiding from me, "Tell me."

"You don't get to demand things from me Hodli Kom Skaikru," Lexa hissed.

That hurt; ever since I landed, I have been a part of Trikru and her saying otherwise is like a sword to the gut.

"My apologies, Heda," I hissed, "Maybe it's time for me to return to my 'people' then." I turned on my heel and once again stormed off. Trying to keep the tears from leaking from my eyes; I ran from Polis and into the forest. Only stopping when it hurt too much to continue; when I did, I fell to my knees and yelled.

Once again the people I called family betrayed me; only this time it hurt ten times as much.

After a while, I stood back on my feet and continued to walk. I didn't exactly know where I was heading but in an hour I arrived at the spot I landed. I slowly climbed the hill that over looked the area: let out a deep sigh as I sat against the large oak.

I closed my eyes and listened to the running water that trailed the river in the opposite side of the hill; I felt myself dozing off when someone sat beside me.

"How are your arms?"

"I'm fine, why are you here Clarke?" I asked; my eyes remaining closed.

"I saw what happened between you and Lexa," Upon hearing Clarke say the Commander's name I tensed, "She cares about you."

"Heda cares only for her people," I hissed; opening my eyes, pulling my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and I placed my chin in the little space between my knees. I let out a shallow sigh before mumbling, "And to her I am just Skaikru."

"You know that is not true," Clarke said, "To her you are both Hadley and Skaiheda; the little girl who fell from the sky to capture her heart, and the warrior who would put her life on the line to save her Heda. Lexa would never admit it, but she was scared when you didn't wake up."

I let my eyes fall shut again as I listened to Clarke's words, "I would do it again," I whispered just loud enough for Clarke to hear.

"That also scares her," Clarke said, "Ever since you've landed Lexa has taken you under her wing and has grown to love you like family. Her outburst was one of love and fear."

I shook my head, unbelieving; I let my head slowly sink down so my forehead was in the place my chin was, "Heda is never scared," I stated, my wavering voice was mumbled by the dark fabric that covered my legs.

"Heda isn't, but Lexa is a different story," Clarke said.

"Heda is Lexa and Lexa is Heda," I mumbled; the pressure of the armour that sat over my wrist, shoulders, and chest felt heavier with every word. I raised my head again to place my chin back on my knee; I stared out at the hole that y drop ship caused five years ago.

"You know that isn't true," Clarke said, "The commander has to remain uncaring to lead her people; while Lexa is... Lexa is human. She cares, and is scared when those she cares about are put in danger. She tries to push people away so she doesn't get hurt; but hurts herself in doing so."

"After everything Heda has done to you and the rest of Skaikru; it almost sounds like you care for her," I said looking over at Clarke for the first time since she sat down.

"Someone wise once told me to forgive but not forget," Clarke said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I tensed at the contact for a moment before relaxing, "I'm not wise," I muttered.

"For someone who is only thirteen; you Hadley are wise beyond your years," Clarke said giving me a small smile that I returned, "It usually takes people until they're well into their twenties to learn what you have."

I let my eyes close momentarily before looking back up to meet Clarke's piercing blue eyes, "I've never truly been Skaiheda; especially with you on the ground."

"Hadley," Clarke said with a sigh, "You are and will always be Skaiheda; you were the first sky person to conquer the ground."

Let out a deep breath and leaned my head back against the tree. The sun was starting to set so I stood up, "We should head back before Heda bites my head off for trailing you so far from Polis," I said dusting the dirt and grass off my long, dark, leather jacket that kept the chill of winter off of me. The jacket was similar to Heda's but it only had one clasp across my waist and one across my shoulder.

Clarke stood up beside me and gave me a sad smile; knowing exactly how Lexa would react if they arrived back in Polis once it was dark.

The walk back remained mostly silent, only a few mutterings of small talk were exchanged between Clarke and I.

The sky was dark when we walked through Polis's gates; upon seeing the commander of the twelve clans at the gate I stopped in my tracks. Lexa stood by her horse in full commander getup ready to leaving Polis in search of Wanheda and I, I tensed and my breathing quickened.

"It's okay," Clarke whispered to me as she put her hand on between my shoulder blades.

I shook my head, hoping to put my worries at bay as I started walking again.

"Skaiheda," Lexa hissed upon seeing me, "You know you aren't to leave Polis without your guard."

I didn't say anything; I just continued looking down.

"I was about to leave in search of you too," Lexa said as she began to un-tack her horse.

"My apologies Heda," I muttered before walking past Lexa, towards Polis tower.

I felt someone rush to my side and grab my arm.

"Why did you leave Polis?" Aden asked his grip tightened on my arm causing pain to shoot trough the claw marks that reside under his fingers.

I didn't say anything, just avoided his worried look.

 _"_ _Hadley, answer me,"_ Aden demanded _, "You could have gotten yourself killed; you are already seriously injured."_

I looked down at his tight grip on my arm. I could feel the warm blood that started to pool; which meant Aden had opened the already sealed would. I kept my face cold even with the burning pain in my arm.

"I don't care," I hissed pulling my arm from his grasp sharply. He let go upon noticing the black blood that slowly dripped down my fingertips from under my jacket.

"Hadley," Aden said softly as he realized his mistake.

"I'll see you whenever Heda lets me rejoin training," I said, my voice as soft as Aden's. I pulled away before continuing on my way to the tower.

I walked as quickly as I could back into my room; I closed the door before sliding down against it. I let out a hiss as I peeled off my jacket; I tossed it the best I could onto my bed, but it missed by a few centimetres.

I studied the blackened bandages around my right wrist before I slowly pulled it off. I grabbed my med-kit from my saddle bag a few feet away and used the contents to clean and rewrap the wound. Luckily only one of the claw marks opened up.

About an hour later there was a gentle knocking on the door that I was currently leaning against.

"Go away," I mumbled hoping the intruder would get the message and leave me alone.

"Hadley, beja," It was Lexa. I could tell by the tone of her voice that Clarke had been right earlier in saying Heda and Lexa were two different people trapped in the same skin.

"Go away," I repeated as tears formed in my eyes. I had my knees tucked to my chest and like before I hugged my legs.

"Hadley, I'm sorry, beja," Lexa said, her voice was soft and quiet, "Open up."

I closed my eyes momentarily before shuffling away from the door, just enough to open it.

Once fully in the room, Lexa spotted the bloody bandage beside me, her voice was filled with worry when she said, "Aden said you were bleeding."

"I'm fine Heda, once of the claw marks opened up," I mumbled avoiding eye contact with her.

I heard her let go a deep breath, "Do you need to see Nyko?" She asked kneeling down beside me, inspecting my new wrap.

I shook my head, "I took care of it," I whispered.

I watched as Lexa sighed when she stood, she picked up my jacket off the floor and gently laid it on my trunk that held my clothing.

"I'm sorry I ran off," I whispered, "I should have obeyed your order and stayed in bed Heda."

 _"_ _And I'm sorry for yelling,"_ Lexa said, she sat down at the edge of my bed and patted the spot in front of her.

I crawled over to her, and sat with my back to her. A moment later I felt Lexa's fingers tangle in my hair as she took out my braids.

I let out a sigh as I leaned into her legs behind me; I closed my eyes as I enjoyed to feeling of someone playing with my hair.

"Clarke is worried about you," Lexa said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry to worry her," I said quietly, "I shouldn't have run off."

"It's okay, it'll do us no good to dwell in the past," Lexa said.

"You care for Clarke don't you?" I asked turning slightly at my waist to see the commander's reaction to my question.

Lexa nodded slowly. Something flashed through her eyes but it was gone too quickly so I couldn't read it.

I turned back around so Lexa could finish with my hair, _"I'm surprised you let her follow me out of Polis; with the ice queen after Wanheda and all,"_ I said.

"I almost didn't let her," Lexa said, _"But you needed someone who understood."_

"Thank you Lexa," I finally allowed myself to use her real name.

As the last strand of my hair fell loose, Lexa gave my shoulder a quick squeeze before we stood.

"Get some rest Skaiheda," Lexa said, "I will see you in the morning for a meal."

"Sha Heda," I said with a slight bow. I watched as Lexa retreated from my room before I cleaned up my used bandage and med supplies. Soon after my head hit my pillow my eyes fluttered shut


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I had met up with Heda and the other Natblidas for breakfast. Throughout the meal Aden had given me sorrow filled looks that had to be obvious to the people we share the meal with. After the meal I was left alone to wonder Polis as the others trained.

I was looking at the jewellery vendor when Clarke approached me.

"I'm surprised Lexa let you out of her sight," She said with a joking smile.

"Personally, I'm surprised she let you out of hers," I said as Clarke picked up a silver chain with a wolf charm dangling from it. The wolf had emerald eyes that reminded me much of the commander.

Clarke shrugged beside me.

"Skaiheda," The vendor said with a creepy smile; he was missing almost half his teeth and his face hosted sharp features, "Wanheda; _what can I get for you?"_

 _"_ _I would like this necklace packaged,"_ I said ignoring Clarke's confusion. I pulled out a little pouch from my jacket's inner pocket; sliding a blue stone into my palm, _"This is the gem I need sharpened; you may keep the scraps to use for your own purposes as payment for both."_

"Sha, Skaiheda," The vendor said taking both the necklace and gem.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked as the vendor returned in a moment with a little, palm sized package.

I shrugged and took the package from the vendor; sliding it into the same pocket the gem once housed. I shuddered under the vendor's creepy stare as I pulled Clarke away from the creepy man. "I never liked him," I mumbled cautiously eyeing the man as we walked away.

"What was that gem you gave him?" Clarke asked.

"It is known now as the Angel's Eye Moonstone," I explained, "I have no idea what it use to me called."

"You trust the vendor with it?" Clarke asked as we walked through the thinning group of people.

"No, but if does anything but what he is ordered he loses his life," I said my tone unwavering at the fact I have control over this man's life.

Clarke just nodded before asking, "Where are we going?"

I thought for a minute before an idea popped into my head, "I want to show you something," I said quickening my pace.

I took Clarke to the open field at the edge of the city; we sat upon a large rock that was in the shade off to the side. We sat in silence as we watched the happenings of the field; Lexa and the rest of the Natblidas were in the middle of the field.

Lexa weaved around her initiates, who sat on the grass, as she talked. She had a smile on her face as she taught the Natblidas what it took to be Heda.

"Wow," Clarke gasped beside me.

"You were right when you said Lexa is a different person from Heda," I said as I watched, "Heda is cold and angry while fierce and caring."

"What's going on?" Clarke asked as her eyes curiously followed Lexa's movements.

"Lexa teaches the nightbloods to become the next commander after she dies," I explained, "She trains us along with a man named Titus; who I still don't trust."

"The conclave," Clarke stated from memory.

I nodded, "Once Lexa passes, we fight," I said swallowing hard, "I still think it is ridiculous how only one of us can survive."

"Sounds ridiculous," Clarke agreed, "But Lexa's changing things; maybe the conclave can be one of those things.

"I doubt it," I shook my head, "She would lose the trust of the clans because they'll see it as weakness; just like they see us as a weakness."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Clarke asked.

"Love is weakness Clarke, it's pounded into every Natblida's head," I said before sliding off the rock, "I must go, feel free to stay here."

"Hadley," Clarke called after me, I turned to look at her, "Thank you, for showing me."

"Not a problem Clarke; I'll see you at evening meal," I said softly with a smile as I headed into the trees that surrounded the training field.

There was a fairly large redwood tree not too far from Polis that I liked to climb; on the top branch you can see all of Polis and a large amount of the surrounding area. It's beautiful and I have never shared the view with anyone; not Lexa, not even Aden. This spot is my own get away place; my sanctuary.

I just sat on the top branch and leaned against the trunk as I watched birds fly by and the mingling of Polis' inhabitants. By late afternoon as the sun began to go down and the reopened cut began to itch. I pulled the bandage off to investigate the angry red skin around the black wounds. Blood had begun to pool out of the recently tarred scab. Gosh not again, I rolled my eyes as I re-bandaged my arm with the old wrap; since I didn't have anything else to wrap it with.

I ignored the itching sting in my arm and continued to watch the sun set. I know that evening meal has started as the inhabitants of Polis began heading home to eat. Soon Lexa will send a search party for me if I didn't show at the meal; I know I should go so no one worries but I couldn't get myself to move. My stomach grumbled, but I didn't move.

The sun had completely fallen as I made my way down the tall tree and towards Polis. The guards opened the gates rather quickly as I approached them.

"Heda _Is looking for you,"_ The warrior at the gate said.

I gave the warrior a quick nod before walking to Polis tower quicker than ever before. I avoided the people's eyes and praises until I reached Lexa's throne room.

"Heda," I said kneeling down in front of the occupied, _"I apologize for not showing for evening meal."_

 _"_ _Leave us,"_ Lexa demanded everyone in the room leaving only her, Clarke, and I.

We waited in silence as everyone left; I stayed bowed, not looking at the worry and anger I knew was in Lexa's eyes.

 _"_ _Skaiheda, tell me where you've been,"_ Lexa said; her voice calm and demanding.

"The forest, Heda," I said still kneeling, "I needed time to myself."

"You informed Wanheda of your intended presence at the evening meal," Lexa said her voice unwavering.

"I apologize Heda, and I apologize Wanheda," I mumbled.

 _"_ _Stand Skaiheda," Lexa demanded her voice raising, "You left Polis once again without your guards!"_

I stood quickly, deciding it wouldn't be best to anger Lexa more. "I'm sorry Heda," I said my voice strong and unwavering.

"You disobeyed me yet again Skaiheda," Lexa said standing up from her throne and taking a step closer to me.

I stayed silent; only raising my head slightly to meet her eyes.

"Lexa," Clarke said softly as she placed a gentle hand on Lexa's arm.

Lexa ripped her arm from Clarke and took another step closer to me. She didn't stop walking until the tips of our boots touched, "You could have gotten yourself killed," She hissed through her teeth.

"I can take care of myself," I hissed back, I watched as her eyes darkened.

"How dare you talk to me this way!" Lexa yelled turning on her heel and marched back over to her throne.

"I'm not one of your people," I said softy.

I knew Clarke heard me because her eyes widened slightly.

"Speak louder," Lexa demanded her grip on the arm of the throne tightening so her knuckles were white.

"I said," I said my tone loud and sharp; I took a few small steps towards Lexa and Clarke, "I'm not one of your people. I'm nothing but Hodli Kum Skaikru so why do you care."

Lexa's grip softened and her eyes returned to the emerald green they usually were _, "I thought we resolved this,"_ She said slightly raising her chin.

I didn't say anything; I just kept my jaw clenched and my eyes trained on Lexa.

Lexa stood up once more and walked back over to me; she placed her hand on my shoulder. Her voice was as soft as it was last night when we talked, _"I need you safe."_

 _"_ _Why, if to you I'm just_ Skaikru?" I asked, well more like demanded. I knew the answer; I knew that Lexa cared about me, but I needed to hear it from her. I had to hear it from her.

 _"_ _You are not just Skaikru; you are Skaiheda, the warrior that happened to be born from the sky,"_ She said _, "But most of all you are Hadley; a thirteen year old girl who I have grown to care about."_

"Lexa," I whispered, "I'm sorry but I'm not a warrior. I'm not Skaiheda; I have never been."

With my head down, I turned and left the room.

"Hadley," Clarke called after me, "wait!"

I didn't turn to her, but I did stop walking, "No Clarke," I said biting back the tears that threatened to spill, "I'm only special because my parents didn't love me. I'm not a warrior; I'm not someone of legend. I'm not the person Heda needs me to be."

"Hadley," Clarke whispered placing her hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes tightly.

"Your parents aren't what make you special; you make you special," She said, "Hadley look at me."

I shook my head, "I can't," I said.

"Your blood might be black because of what your parents did to you, but you are still the kid who saved Lexa and found me," Clarke said; I felt her move around me, but I kept my eyes closed, "it was not your blood that found me in the middle of the woods; it was your skills. It wasn't your blood that Lexa cares for; it's you."

"If it weren't for my blood Lexa would have killed me on the spot," I growled; opening my eyes, "If it weren't for my blood my 'skills' would be non-existent."

"But they do," Clarke said, "What has happened to you sucks; it really does. But it makes you who you are. It makes you strong and beautiful. You are both Skaiheda and Hadley," She moved a stand of my hair behind my ear, "You may not see it, but everyone around you does."

"I'm not strong enough to be Skaiheda," I said, "I'm not a leader; you are, you should be Skaiheda."

"That's enough Skaiheda," Lexa's demanding voice said behind me, "You wouldn't have received your title if you didn't deserve it."

"Heda, I-," I didn't know what to say.

Lexa's face softened, "Sometimes people are blind to what another can see," She said, her voice as soft as her features, "I see strength and courage beyond the average warrior; a fully trained warrior."

"You put so much faith in me Heda; so much misplaced faith," I mumbled.

"I have never misplaced my faith," Lexa said.

I closed my eyes momentarily; letting out a sigh, "I can't do this," I whispered.

"You can, and you will," Lexa said, _"For it is who you were born to be."_

I just shook my head as tears finally slipped from my lids.

 _"_ _Be strong little one,"_ I heard a whisper in my head, _"Your destiny awaits."_

My eyes shot open, "Did you hear that?" I asked wiping the few tears from my cheeks with my sleeve.

"Hear what?" Clarke asked giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

"I heard this voice, I guess it was just in my head, but it said ' _Be strong little one. Your destiny awaits._ ' I don't recognize the voice; it was soft, angelic, and definitely feminine," I said completely confused, "Maybe I'm just crazy."

"Zodon," Lexa whispered.

I raised my eyebrow at the commander, "Fate? What does fate have to do with the voices in my head?" I asked.

 _"_ _Remember your teachings,"_ Lexa said.

"The Goddess of Fate inhabits a vessel like the Commander's spirit," I explained, my eyes widened more with each word, "But the vessel hasn't been found in fifty years."

"Okay, what?" Clarke asked her eyes shifting between Lexa and I.

"No way; I am not Fate!" I said taking a few steps away from them, "I was born in the sky, not the ground. I can't be Fate."

"But yet you are," The whisper was in English this time.

My breathing picked up and dizziness spread over me.

 _"_ _Breathe, young one,"_ it whispered.

"I can't breathe," I gasped out with a hand over my heart, "I can't breathe."

Just as my legs gave out Lexa launched herself out to catch me.

"Hadley," she whispered in my ear; her strong arms tightened in a protective hold around me as I tucked my head into her neck trying desperately to slow my breathing, "Clarke go grab water."

I heard Clarke's footsteps slowly quieten as she left.

"You're okay, _I've got you,_ " Lexa hummed as she lowered us to the ground.

"I can't breathe," I mumbled again; my voice was tiny and scared. I shifted slightly; placing my ear over Lexa's heart allowing the consistent beat sooth me.

" _I know this is a lot to take in,"_ Lexa whispered running her fingers through the lose strands of my hair, " _You're not alone."_

'You're not alone' rang through my head in both Trig and English, and in voices of everyone I knew. Lexa, and Aden mostly but Clarke and the other Natblida's voices were mixed in too.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the fingers through my hair and the gentle thump under my ear. My breathing was back to normal when Clarke returned with some water.

She placed her hand on my back coxing me to open my eyes, "Drink," Clarke said holding the cup to my lips. Neither Lexa nor Clarke made me move from my spot.

"Aden will be up here in a few minutes looking for you," Lexa said softly.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. I'm not ready to see him; to explain to him what just happened because frankly I don't know how to explain it to myself.

"I can go tell him you want to be alone," Clarke said.

"Tell him to meet me in my room in an hour," I said giving myself an hour to pull myself together.

Clarke nodded before once again disappearing from my line of sight.

"It seems fitting," Lexa said.

I pulled away from her slightly so I can look at her in the eyes; raising my eyebrow in question.

"That you are Fate," Lexa said moving hair that had fallen in my face, " _You were never meant to be on the ground, yet you are; you brought Clarke back from the place she slipped into after the mountain; and you taught me that Titus is wrong."_

 _"_ _Titus is wrong?"_ I asked.

"Love is not weakness," Lexa said, "You are my _family_ Hadley; the little sister I never had but always wanted growing up."

I couldn't help but smile at the supposedly cold hearted commander.

"You are my family too Lexa," I hummed placing my head back over her heart in a tight hug, "You are my home."

"Heda!" A warrior came rushing our way.

We jumped up and separated in the matter of a millisecond.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Lexa asked using her 'Heda' voice.

"Azgeda is gathering at the Floukru boarders!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aden wasn't too impressed with me for spending the day in my tree and he hasn't said a word to me since; even as we were pair up to train; he didn't come to meet me in my room either.

"Talk to me Aid," I said ducking under Aden's staff as he aimed for my head.

He continued his silent attacks.

"I'm sorry I disappeared for a day, but I needed to get away and have a day to myself," I said as I took my own strike.

"Heda doesn't get a day for them self," Aden hissed.

"Well maybe I don't want to be Heda," I hissed back; truly I don't want to be Heda. I've seen the stress it has done to Lexa and I'm sorry but no thanks.

"Then you will die," He said swinging for my head again.

I was too shocked to dodge the attack and ended up falling on my ass.

"Hadley pay attention!" Titus yelled at me.

I literally hissed like a cat at the man; I hate him probably ten times more than he hates me and my blood proves his religion wrong. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Get up," Titus yelled at the youngest Natblida, Braelie, who had fallen after being swung over the head. She was only four and was paired up unfairly against Naki, an eight year old boy twice her size.

Blood started to slip from her tangled brown hair line; I went to go help the girl but Aden held me back with one arm.

I ripped my arm out of Aden's grasp upon seeing Titus pull a thin leather whip from his cloak.

"I said get up!" Titus yelled his grip on the whip tightened as he raised it up.

I jumped between Titus and Braelie; pulling the young girl to my chest as the whip came down on my back. Titus only became angrier upon seeing me in path and he continued to lash at my tank top covered backside.

I kept my face straight as I whispered that everything would be okay into the little girl's ear as she cried. I felt my back split open in a few places before the lashings stopped.

"Heda," I heard Titus painfully gasp.

I let out a pained breath as I lifted Braelie in my arms and turned to face what I assumed correctly was Lexa.

"Heda," I said bowing my head in her direction. Clarke was with her and as soon as the sky girl noticed the blood drops on the ground from my back, she began looking at the lashes.

"I'm fine," I said shaking her off.

Lexa had Titus pushed up against a tree; holding his hand that once held the whip tightly above his head. There was black blood dripping from a cut on Lexa's arm where the whip must have hit her when she intervened. The whip lay forgotten on the ground by my feet.

 _"_ _What did you do?!"_ Lexa hissed.

"Heda, it's all part of the training, and Hadley got in the way of the punishment," Titus stuttered out.

"You don't train children with the end of a whip," Lexa hissed, her grip on Titus' hand tightened.

"Heda, I'm alright," I said hoping to stop this before it went too far.

 _"_ _You wouldn't have been if I didn't intervene,"_ Lexa hissed looking over her shoulder at me. I could see the worry in her eyes as she looked to Clarke for confirmation that I was okay.

Clarke gave her a small nod and upon seeing that Lexa returned to glaring at Titus.

"If this is how you teach the future Heda, Teacher, then you are no longer their teacher," Lexa growled.

"But Lexa you need me, I'm Fleimkepa," Titus tried to plead with Lexa, but I knew she wouldn't crack. Once Heda made up her mind about the people she cares about there was no changing it.

"Flamekeeper no more," Lexa hissed pushing herself away from him with such force that he fell, "You will pack your things and be out of Polis by dawn, I don't want to see you or hear from you Titus. You are here by now banished from Polis and the surrounding lands. _Now get out of my sight_!"

When she turned to face me with Brae curled in my arms, her eyes softened slightly and she approached us with waves of anger still radiating from her. Titus got up and immediately left when Lexa's back was to him.

I noticed that the rest of the nightbloods gathered around me in defensive positions, "Stand down," I demanded my voice shaky, " _Heda won't hurt you."_

When Lexa heard me her face fell.

I felt bad for her; she works so hard to protect us nightbloods and to create a connection with each one of us.

I whispered, "Heda wants to make sure you're okay," into Brae's ear, "Do you want to go to her?"

Brae shook her head, which was stuffed in my neck.

"Brae, look at her," I whispered and the girl shifted to see Lexa, "She needs you."

Brae reached out to Lexa.

I had to give the commander a nod before Lexa allowed Brae to be transferred from my arms to hers.

I stepped back to allow Lexa to sooth the child in her arms and I place my hand on Naki's shoulder.

"Heda," twelve year old Hanson stepped forward, "With Titus gone who will be Fleimkepa?"

I sighed; this is not what we need right now with the Azgeda waiting at Floukru boarders doing nothing.

"Skaiheda will resume Titus' Fleimkepa duties after some training," Lexa said subconsciously rubbing circles on Brae's back.

My eyes widen, "Excuse me, I will what now?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You will continue you're training under myself and a few others until you reach the age of sixteen, then you will take over the training yourself," Lexa explained.

"Hell to the no," I said with a shake to my head.

The other nightbloods gasped at my disrespect to Lexa.

"I can't take care of these kids! I'm still a kid myself; I'm only fifteen for the Gods' sake Lexa! Have you lost your mind?" I yelled before freezing; waves of pain surged through my back as I accidently moved the raw, swollen, and cut skin on my back.

"We'll talk about this later, for now Clarke take Braelie and Hadley to the Healers," Lexa said trying to give Clarke Brae but she wouldn't go.

I shook my head at Brae before taking her from Lexa.

"Hadley," Lexa warned.

"We'll speak more another time, Heda," I said quietly, but strongly.

I followed Clarke out of the training field towards Polis tower.

"She wouldn't have named you Flamekeeper if she didn't think you could handle it," Clarke said matter-of-factly.

"You shouldn't be talking Wanheda," I growled pushing ahead of her. I didn't look back at her as I walked all the way to the healers' chambers on the second floor of Polis towers with Brae in my arms.

"Nyko!" I yelled when I saw no one was in the main room of the chambers.

"Nyko isn't here," Chila, Nyko's eldest apprentice appeared.

"Her head is bleeding," I said handing Brae off to the young healer.

"Your back," Chila said with a gasp.

I knew by now my thin shirt was soaked with my black blood, "I'm okay, besides Clarke will be here soon to see to my back. Right now I'm more worried about Brae."

Brae kept her eyes on me as Chila worked on her forehead across the room.

I sat down on the edge of a patient bed and slowly took off my shirt with a wince; each lash was throbbing quicker than a normal heart rate. It didn't hurt as much as it probably should; it must be adrenaline or something.

"I don't know how you do it," I heard Clarke whisper behind me before a cold cloth was gently pressed into my back. I hadn't heard Clarke enter the room, let alone grab a cleaning cloth. She draped a clean shirt over my leg before returning to her work.

"Pain is only your brain telling you to stop," I said, "I've just learned to not listen."

"Lexa's going to tell you that you were foolish," Clarke hummed as she continued to clean each gash, "Some of them are going to need stitches."

I nodded, "I'll always be foolish in the eyes of Heda," I mumbled looking down at my hands, "But I wouldn't change my actions."

"You have to remember Had, that Lexa was raised by the man who just whipped you and was about to whip a four year old," Clarke said, "She came to Polis when she was Braelie's age."

"I know," I whispered.

"I'll be right back," Clarke said giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. She returned a moment later with the equipment she needed to stitch up my back, "Take deep breaths."

I nodded; I closed my eyes as she began her work. I can feel each poke of the needle, the thread sliding through my skin, and the gentle tugs that closed my skin.

"Hadley," I heard Brae's little voice knocked me from my thoughts, "Hadley are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to see Hadley placed her hands on my legs, "I'm okay Brae," I said, "How's your head?"

"You saved me from Titus," Brae said with a smile; she had small bandage in her hairline and her cheek was bruising.

"I did what I had to do," I said my smile matching hers; I moved a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, "And I'd do it again, my little Anlje."

Anlje or angel is what I have called Brae ever since she arrived in Polis when she was a year old. Her blood was un-known to all when she arrived in the arms of a warrior; an orphan like me, who shares the same eyes as Lexa.

I winced, "Aw Clarke, jeez," I mumbled.

"Sorry, but I'm done," Clarke apologized, "Just need to cover your back with bandages."

"Kay, make it quick," I said; I took Brae's hands in mine and I swung them playfully.

I heard footsteps at the doorway and when I looked I saw Lexa leaning against the door frame.

"How's her back?" Lexa asked Clarke. She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's pretty cut up; another few minutes and she would have lost too much blood," Clarke explained, "I'm actually surprised you managed to bring Braelie here without collapsing."

"Don't be over dramatic," I said with a laugh, "I hardly felt it."

"Hadley, one of the lashes hit bone," Clarke explained sadly.

"I would have felt it if it did Clarke," I said; putting on the shirt, standing, and picking up Brae in one swift movement, "I'm going to take her to see the other nightbloods."

"Hadley, wait," Lexa said stepping in front of me, "We have to talk about you becoming Fleimkepa."

"We will Lexa, just not now," I said pushing past her.

"Haddie, I'm tired," Brae said with a yawn; she tucked her head into my neck.

"Sleep, Anlje," I whispered playing with the curly ends of her hair, "I will be here when you wake."

I started to hum a song I heard when I was really young; so young that I don't remember when or where I heard it, but I remember every lyric and every note.

"Nomon Fleimkepa," Brae mumbled as she dozed off.

 _Mother Flamekeeper_ , hmm, weird; I don't know if it is a good weird or a bad weird.

Once on the floor, I was surrounded by six nightbloods.

"Hadley, are you okay?" A few of them chorused.

"Sh," I told them as I rubbed circles on Brae's back, "I'm okay," I whispered.

I took Brae into my room and lay down in my bed. Brae re-adjusted herself against me and I resumed my hum.

I felt my eyes flutter closed as I slipped into slumber.

When I woke up Brae was gone, but I knew exactly where the little girl went. I got up and quickly changed into my jogging clothes before setting out to run a few laps around the tower.

Two and a half hours later the sun had gone down completely and I returned to the Natblida's floor. I quickly washed up and made my way to the throne room.

"Skaiheda, how are you feeling?" Lexa asked when I entered the room.

I looked around the room to see Clarke, and the other clan leaders minus Azgeda sitting around the room; I had just walked into a clan meeting.

"Uh, I'm feeling better thank you," I said bowing slightly taking the Flamekeeper's spot beside the throne.

"As I was saying; under extreme circumstances, with Azgeda on Floukru boarders, we need to make sure the Natblida's are trained by a competent teacher and Titus is no longer that," Lexa said in English for Clarke's benefit, "After catching the Fleimkepa with a leather whip over Skaiheda and young Braelie, I ordered him out of Polis and the surrounding area. I have named Skaiheda the new Fleimkepa; she will take on her duty upon her sixteenth spring."

Angry yells and protests rang throughout the room. Not going to lie, I was angry too; she said we were going to talk about this and then she goes and tells the leaders of the coalition. I had to hide my anger though because if I let it show, it'll only make matters worse. So I just stood there with a straight face and my hands behind my back.

"That's enough!" Lexa yelled; standing up.

The leaders of the coalition quieted.

"If I didn't think Skaiheda was able to do the job, I wouldn't have given her the position!" Lexa hissed her fist clenched.

"She's an outsider!" The leader of the broadleaf clan yelled.

"She can't be Fleimkepa! She already has too much power!" The Sankru leader angrily yelled.

"I never asked for my power," I hissed.

"Hadley, _stand down,_ " Lexa warned.

"No, I'm sorry Heda, but these people have to realize something," I said taking a step away from Lexa, " _I did not chose to fall to earth; I did not choose to be hated by my parents and my people. Just as I did not choose to be whipped repeatedly by a man who was suppose to teach and protect the children that are this coalition's future. I may not be 'one of your people' as you say, but I want what's best for these kids and what's best for the future generations of 'your' people."_

That sure quieted them; every leader remained silent as their eyes trained my every movement.

 _"_ _I have been on this ground for almost seven years and that whole time I worked hard at my training in not only fighting but healing, tracking, and your culture. It would be my pleasure to pass on what I have learned to the people who will become the next Heda,"_ I said as I started to walk between the leaders and knelt down, _"I will prove my worth in anyway."_

 _"_ _The pit!"_ the leaders chorused.

I knew Lexa was worried; hell I'm worried. The pit is when a leader is forced to fight everyone who wishes to challenge them and their authority. It last from dusk to dawn; if I survive to dawn I will be Fleimkepa, no more questions. If I don't survive to dawn; well it wouldn't matter because I would be dead.

I let out a deep breath as I stood, "I accept, name a time and place. I will fight to keep the Natblida safe; I will fight for the place that has become my home," I said with my head held high.

"This is not necessary; my word is final," Lexa said.

"It is necessary Heda, the coalition doubts your choice," I said, "I will prove to them that you are right in your decision."

"You fight tomorrow at dusk, in the Natblida training fields," The Floukru representative said. The leader, Luna couldn't leave with Azgeda at her boarders.

"So be it," I said turning to face Lexa.

There was worry and fear for me in her eyes, but she kept her face hard and cold.

I gave her a quick bow before heading out of the room.

I heard someone exit the throne room behind me, "What is _the pit_ and why does it have Lexa so worried?" Clarke; I should have known. I continued walking down the large hallway; not looking at the blonde.

" _The pit_ is a fight to the death from dusk to dawn. Anyone who challenges my authority and new title, may do so," I explained, "Once dawn arrives and if I survive; no one gets to question my title."

"To the death?" Clarke asked, "These are trained warriors who have been training their whole lives; you'll die!"

I stopped walking, turned on my heel, and hissed, "Lexa will die if she is deemed weak or unfit to lead. Not only will the coalition will fall apart, but I will be forced to fight and kill the kids who have become my family."

"Lexa will find a way around this Hadley," Clarke said reaching for my hand.

I pulled my arm away from her sharply, "Not if she's dead," I hissed.

"And what will happen if you're dead?!" Clarke yelled, throwing her hands up in anger, "Did you think about what happens to the nightbloods? Or how this would affect Lexa?"

"Don't you think I know this!" I yelled back, "I don't want to fight anyone! I don't want to hurt Lexa, not after everything she's done for me! I don't even want to be Fleimkepa; I mean I love the Natblidas they are like family, but I'm not ready to raise them! I turn sixteen in a month!"

"That doesn't mean that you should let this happen!" Clarke countered.

"I have no choice Clarke, in order to keep Lexa and the Natblidas safe I will fight in _the pit_ tomorrow," I said turning around and before I left I whispered, "Even if I die."


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in my room, looking out at the setting sun as I adjusted my battle armour on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do this you know?" I turned my head to see Aden shuffling awkwardly by the door, "Heda can find another Fleimkepa."

"That's the thing Aid; there isn't anyone else," I said turning back to the window, "If I don't do this or if I don't survive Lexa will have to choose another Fleimkepa; one that the leaders will approve of, one like Titus. Do you want to watch little Brae being whipped for falling over? Do you want the next Heda if it's you, or any other Natblida, to grow up with a thirst for war? Aden if I don't do this Lexa will be deemed weak and she will be killed."

"Heda can take care of herself; you should do the same," Aden hissed pulling me close to him.

His hot breath made the hairs on my neck stand straight. He leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips. My heart was beating twice as fast and twice as strong that if I didn't know any better, I would assume it was trying to break free from my chest. He placed his forehead against mine and we just stared into each other's eyes. I let my eyes close as I let out a sigh; this only made my decision set. I had to fight to keep them safe; to keep Aden safe.

I took a step back away from him causing fear to spread across his face, "I'm not changing my mind Aden; I'll see you down there," I said moving passed him. I swiftly walked through the hallway and I made my way out of the tower. As I walked through the streets of Polis, all the inhabitants were watching and whispering about me.

I kept my head held high and my back straight in order to not openly display my fear and nerves. Of course I'm nervous I will be taking on multiple trained warriors; not all at once but one after another. If I don't survive this, all hell will break loose; if I do survive this, I will raise and train eight Natblidas.

Before I knew it I was standing in the center of the training field with Lexa.

 _"_ _Tonight_ Skaiheda _will fight any one who challenges my decision to make her Fleimkepa!"_ Lexa yelled using her 'commander' voice. I could tell she was scared for me, by looking in her eyes, _"At first light the fighting stops. If_ Skaiheda _survives she will be Fleimkepa without question; if she does not survive a Fleimkepa of the clan leaders choosing will be in place."_

I watched as Lexa turned on her heel and walk into the crowd that lined the field. I let out a shaky breath as the sun disappeared behind the hills and trees.

A man in full armour stepped forward; he swung his sword with a smirk on his face.

I just stood there watching as he approached me slowly; I kept my sword in it sheath and my hands behind my back. I forced my breathing to remain even, but my heart sped up with every step this warrior took.

He swung his sword at my head and I rolled out of the way. Hopping up to my feet, I took the dagger I had sheathed to my leg and stabbed the side of his neck. The warrior was dead before he even hit the ground.

I slid my dagger back onto my leg before standing up straight with my hands behind my back. The next few warriors went down in a similar fashion as the first; leaving me without a scratch.

Two hours later, with seven warriors dead by my feet; a kid stepped forward. I let out a staggering breath.

"I don't want to hurt you," I hissed as the boy and I circled eachother.

"Heda must be strong and you are weak; you'll teach weakness," The boy hissed back swinging his short sword at me.

I didn't jump far enough back and the sword gave me a shallow cut across my dominate arm.

A smile spread across the boys face; being the first to draw my dark blood, "Give up Skaiheda," He hissed, "You won't make it through the night."

"Step down boy; I don't want to kill you," I said, "You could've made a fine warrior."

"I am a warrior!" He yelled swinging at me again, his anger left him open so I elbowed him in the face. The force knocked him to the ground with a pained groan.

I unsheathed my dagger again and kept him on the ground by placing my boot on his chest, "Yu gonplei ste odon," I whispered, sliding my small blade across the boy's throat causing his thrashing to seize.

I slid my dagger away and walked closer to the group of bystanders.

"Is this what you want!" I yelled, "Do you want your children to die just so I'm not Fleimkepa!? Is the bloodshed worth it?"

Nobody said anything the just watched in awe at me.

I looked down at my feet momentarily and saw a shadow approach me; a shadow with a sword drawn. I grabbed my sword from my back and ran the warrior through with one swift motion. I let out a deep breath before yanking my sword out of the now dying warrior. I wiped the blood off my sword on the warrior's clothes before sheathing it.

I hate killing; I hate it with a passion, but if it'll keep Lexa, Clarke, and the rest of the Natblidas alive then I would wipe out a whole clan. I was knocked out of my thoughts as pain erupted along my back and my clothing absorbed most of the hot black liquid that seeped into it.

I heard fading shouts of my name from various people, but I ignored them as I whipped out my sword and slashed the warrior across the stomach. His insides spilled across the ground.

I fought through the pain; with every warrior that came and attacked my I got more and more tired, and more and more injured.

Just as the sun began to peak a big warrior stepped forward wielding two large swords and an evil smirk. I let out a deep breath as I flexed my hand around my sword; I just had to stay alive for another five minutes, fifteen at most.

He swung at my head with both swords and I easily dodged the anger filled attack. With a roar of rage the warrior swung again; I used my sword to deflect the attack causing pain to shoot up my arms. I dropped my sword and painfully rolled out of the way of another strike; I picked up my sword mid-roll and swung at his legs. A bloody gash appeared on the warrior's leg and he grunted in pain. The warrior's knee connected with my face causing a sickening crack to be heard and for me to land on my ass. His boot pressed against my chest with extreme pressure and I felt my ribs crack. The point of his sword was pressed against my throat; hard enough to draw blood.

"Enough!" I heard Lexa yelled.

The warrior grumbled pushing harder with his boot.

I let out a hiss in pain and dark spots began to fill my vision. I knew I had to do something; I couldn't just allow myself to die, not after surviving this long. I needed to talk to Aden about earlier and I needed to be alive to do so. I twisted around causing the warrior to lose his footing and stumble off me. I hopped to my feet quickly and held out my sword in defence; I stumbled backwards away from the warrior.

"Skaiheda must die!" The warrior yelled in a possessed monotone voice as he launched himself at me. My sword was useless against his as I felt the tip of his sword tear through me before it pulled out.

"Ahh," I hissed as I dropped my sword and my hands flew to the large wound in my stomach; I wavered on my legs before falling to my knees. I saw Lexa kill the warrior that ran me through before I fell to the side as darkness overcame me.


End file.
